The Games
by onliin
Summary: <html><head></head>He picked up Chiro like he weighed nothing, carried the still crying boy to his room, and did not once look back. Otto shows he's no idiot when it relates to his family. Assassins attack and Chiro makes a deal with the devil himself, Skeleton King. Chiro reveals something he should have said long ago. Chiro may be more like his parents than he would have liked.</html>
1. Just another day

His day had been going on as it normally did. He trained with Nova, built with Otto,

slept through Gibsons lesson, and went on a date with Jinmay. He was now walking

back to the robot to meditate with Antauri, a task he was greatly looking forward to.

He smiled slightly at the thought of his mentor, his hands in his pockets. He pulled out

his walk-man and placed his bright orange headphones on his ears, while turning on

and up his favorite song.

**I can, not find, a way to describe it.**

**Its there, inside. All I do is hide...**

He hummed along quietly, music vibrating in his ears.

**I** **wish, that it, would just go away.**

**What would, you do? You do, if you knew.**

**What would you do?**

He paused, mid-step, music still playing and turned to face the figure now standing

before him.

He calmly removed his headphones, placing them around his neck, still humming the song.

"Hello oh, Chosen One," the figure rasped, clawed hand raising in mock salute.

Chiro said nothing, still humming his song.

"Fearless as always, aren't we?" growled the Formless in Skeleton King's voice.

Chiro halted his hum, and stared intently at the Formless. "Why are you here?"

"Simply to deliver a message," smirked the Formless, like a child dying to tell a secret.

"Well? What?"

"For five days time, starting tomorrow, somewhere on Shuggazoom, my assassins will appear.

You must defeat all five by the end of the five days, one a day. If you fail, you die."

"But be warned," he smirked, "For when the assassin sees you he will immediatly attack you.

"Why are you telling me?" Chiro asked confusion in his eyes.

"Because I want to see your pain when you die, even having known what was to happen. And also-"

he paused seemingly in thought, "I don't think you would appreciate the red primates death just yet."

Chiro's hands shook with rage, _'So thats where Sprx was!_' His eyes glowed red with hatred. "I-"

He was cut off, "Oh, and one more thing. You may not reveal the terms to your team. They may help you,

but only with the last assassin. They take the form of anything. Your worst enemy, your best friend.

Trust no one."

Chiro stopped shaking, his eyes returning to their original saphire color. He stuck out his hand and with a

sad look said, "I accept those terms."

The Formless smirked and grasped his hand.

"Then let the games begin."


	2. The First

Antauri frowned. Something was wrong. Normally, during meditation

Chiro could hardly keep still for 3 minutes, But today, he had successfully

meditated for 4 hours. Not that he wasn't proud of his 'son,' but it made him wonder.

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

><p><em>He was walking, hand in hand with Jinmay. She smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.<em>

_She giggled. Chiro loved her smile, but he was nervous. Jinmay seemed...off. He_

_looked into her normally bright eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He yelped,_

_jumping back eyes widening. The world around him fell away, to reveal more darkness._

_He watched as she shed her skin. Out of it stepped, a Formless woman._

_She was black with red lines running down her body, twin kantanas in her hands._

_She glared at him for a second, then spat with pure venom, "Now, Chosen one, die!"_

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes opened with a snap. <em>'Just a dream. Will it happen for all of them?'<em>

He turned his head and looked into the face of a certain green monkey.

"Chiro! Youre awake!"smiled Otto jumping up. Then his face grew serious. "Antauri wants you."

Chiro's heart fell. _'Did they realize?_' he wondered as he climbed out of bed and walked to the

control room. Otto gazed sadly at him. He entered to see his team, curious looks on their faces.

Gibson turned to face him. "We have recieved a message, with no way of opening it," he said, puzzled.

"Let me try," Gibson handed the device to him. When it touched his fingers, a box popped onto the screen.

Chiro frowned slightly, and ran off yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

Otto then returned, but stopped seeing the confused faces of his team. "Its for him." he said

simply, earning suprised looks from his team. "It's not that hard to figure out," he said,

shrugging his shoulders, "But its his decision to tell, not mine." he turned, leaving.

"He'll tell, when he's ready."

Chiro stood on the Super Robots shoulders, staring at the flashing box that had appeared on the

screen. He already knew what is was, but just to confirm... he typed the letters...

G..

A..

M..

E..

S. into the box, and the message opened, revealing, the image of the first assassin.

His gaze hardened, as he looked at the image, having already seen her before. Twin kantanas,

glittering at her sides.

Back inside

The monkeys sat, stuned that Otto had figured it out. OTTO. Senses only returning when

Chiro walked back in. They stood around him, expectantly. Chiro blinked. "What?"

"Did you open it," Gibson reached out for the device.

"Sorry. It opened but then deleted itself. I didn't get to read it." Chiro shrugged, handing it back.

Gibson looked, dissapointed at the little device.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a walk today, ok? Chiro asked nervously, shuffling toward the door.

Before they could even answer he was gone.

"Follow?" Antauri suggested.

"Gladly," Nova cracked her knuckles. "If anyone messes with him, They DIE!"

Otto looked sadly at his friends. They didn't realize that, if the assassin even SAW them, Sprx

would be killed, and Chiro. He balled up his fists. They couldn't help now, but when the last came,

He was gonna kill him.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: not bad

**DONT WORRY** this is not to tell you that I've stopped writing. just the opposite. I'm writing even more.

This is only to answer a reviewers qusetion. Thet reason that sprx would be killed is that-

1. he had been captured while practicing flying his fist rocket

2. SK needed a reason for Chiro to participate in the games.

Also;

3. The team had not known where Sprx was and figured he was just slacking off somewhere, which explaines why nobody was worried.

ALSO I have several more chapters planed out so please be patient. I only have Notpad so it takes a while to write and edit my stories.


	4. Hollow Eyes

Chiro ran through the streets, ramming past people, not even murmuring apology.

_'Where is she?Where?'_, he slowed upon reaching her house. Before his hand even

touched it the door burst opened and out came a very frazzeled mother.

"Hello Chiro dear! Is my daughter with you today? I haven't seen her." she fidgeted

with her hands, nervous and worried.

"Yes Ma'am. We were training and tost track of time." He glanced down, mad at himself.

She visibly relaxed. "Good." she sighed, "Well thank you for taking care of her."

She smiled and closed the door. Chiro frowned. He didn't particularly enjoy lying to people

but didn't want her to worry. A lump formed in his throat. He couldn't get past the feeling

of security that came with the lies. He remembered Jinmay. _'Damn, if she wasn't there then where?_

He asked himself this over and over again, then it hit him, "no." He ran as fast as his legs would

carry him, back, back to the super robot. _'If she reveals herself then Sprx will die!'_

He was only a block away when he spotted her, walking casually towards the robot, her pink

pigtails ruffling in the breeze. He ran up behind her, took a fighting stance, and spun her around.

She smiled at him, her hollow eyes boring into his heart. She lunged at him, shedding her disguise.

Chiro jumped back, smirking. "Chiro Spearo!" The bolt struck her shoulder and stayed there.

She howled in agony and swiped him off his feet. Then threw her katanas. He let out a sigh as one missed,

but screamed when he felt the other. It had gone through his leg. pinning it to the dirt.

"You lost, chosen one,"

Chiro smiled through the pain. She walked up to him, sword raised, ready to kill, and slashed down.

He threw up his hand "Monkey fu! and the green faded into black.

* * *

><p>When Chiro awoke, he was still lying on the ground. He groaned, looking at the towns clock. He'd only been out<p>

for a few hours but it was enough. He examined his leg, sword and all, "That will need to come out," and with one

hard yank. the katana came free._'one down four to go,'_ he thought grimly. He tore off his bandana and wrapped

it around his wound. "This'll be fun to explain," he muttered sarastically and, ever so slowly, stood and started

limping back to the robot, unaware of five pairs of eyes staring at him.

* * *

><p>The monkeys gaped, terrified at what they had just wittnesed. Otto had explained it all with a little (ahem) persuasion<p>

from Nova. They knew they had to let him fight on his own, but it still took everything they had not to help

the wounded boy.

"Screw him," Nova muttered, her fists shaking with rage. They had arrived in time to see their friend wake with

a sword in his leg and a womanlike formless dissapear.

Gibson nodded, "When this is all over, Skeleton King will PAY!"

"Remember there are still four more. We must give him our support." Antauri said from under Otto. He had had to be

restrained from helping Chiro. The look of pain on Chiro's face was almost to much to bare. With heavy hearts, they

followed him.

* * *

><p>Chiro limped into the control room, using the wall as a support. He inched to the Med bay, and layed himself on a bed.<p>

The power primate would hral him, he just needed sleep. With that thought, he slept.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sounds of hushed voices.<p>

"...have to talk to him..."

"Couldv'e been killed..."

Then Otto's voice.

"...rules say...help...last..."

His eyes snapped opened, hands shaking. _'They know. He told them!_' with wet eyes he stood, putting weight on

his newly healed leg. It still stung a bit but otherwise was fine. He smirked and ran to his room.

From under his bed he pulled out a communicator, and contacted SK. "Ah, boy." he appeared on the screen, smirking.

"What's going on? Where's Jinmay?"

His smirk grew. "Why chiro, she's with your monkey. Chiro's eyes widened. "Did you really think I'd play fair? for everyone

that gets disguised as the real person gets captured."

Chiro's mouth opened but no sound came out. Then "Fine," he whispered through clenched teeth, and he ended the call.


	5. Brothers

Chiro gazed blankly at the device he held in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He heard shouting coming from below and a sad haze covered his eyes.

He trudged slowly, feet draging on the floor, back to the infirmary. The moment he steped through the door, was the moment his world crumbled. The monkeys stared at him, eyes not filled with saddness or remorse, but anger. A dent in the wall showed clearly where Nova had taken out her frustrations. Gibson stormed up to him, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him to the control room, the others following. He practically threw Chiro into his chair and went to the screen.

Chiro gazed into his friends faces, filled with pure rage, which he realized with a jolt, was directed at him. They glared at him, and when he looked pleadingly at Antauri, his 'father' just looked away. Chiro felt his heart break, he hated the thought that his family was dissapointed in him. He jumped when Nova punched yet another dent in the wall, and turned to face him. Her eyes shown with a fury he had only seen once before, and the memories scared him.

"Why Chiro? Why are you so reckless! You could've told us, we could've helped you! What reason did you have to keep this from us? Was it just for the thrill!" She had been steadly walking towards him and they were now nose to nose. "You got hurt! You-you- Why?" she turned away, and walked back to the wall.

Then it was Antauri's turn, "Why did you make a deal with HIM! You should know better Chiro, aren't we your family? Can't you trust us?" He then turned to Otto,"And you knew! Knew and didn't help him!" Otto didn't move. Gibson didn't look away from the screen, hands on a keyboard.

Chiro looked down, tears in his eyes. _'They don't know,_' he realized, _'they think I just did this for fun.'_ "I-I don't know anymore." it came out as a whisper, but everyone heard, Gibson stopped typing

"I'm sorry" a hand was placed on his shoulder, Chiro jumped, and looked up. "Otto."

The green primate stared at him, and whispered, "Im sorry, im so sorry." Chiro hugged him, allowing all his pent up emotions flow out of him in waves. The other three looked at him, startled, slight anger still coursed through them, though their feelings wavered when they saw his face.

His tears streamed down his face, yet not a sound was muttered. He simply cried, staring at the floor over Otto's shoulder.

"Its okay," Otto soothed, hands stroking Chiro's hair as the boy cried. "You're all terrible," he growled, causing the rest of his team to go wide eyed. "You think he chose this? You think he wanted to lie?" Venom dripped from his words, striking them in their hearts. "He loves us, you know that. I never got to finish telling you this, but Skeleton King has Sprx." he continued ignoring their shocked expressions, Chiro still clung to him, like a lifeline. "Thats the reason Chiro didn't tell us, I overheard, only by accident, and promised not to tell you, and now, looking back, I wish I'd kept that promise." He picked up Chiro like he weighed nothing, and carried the still crying boy to his room, and not once did he look back.

They just stood there, mulling over what they had just heard.

"He has Sprx," Nova whispered, "Oh god..Thats why..." she trailed off placing her head in her hands, tears slipping through her fingers.

"Otto was right," Antauri said, looking like he was about to throw up. '_How could I have treated my son like that? Like we didn't care and it was his fault.'_ Silent sobbs racked his body. "I was supposed to give him support."

"And we call ourselves his family," Gibson's hands fell from the keyboard, his tears falling, staining it.

"We just didn't know. Skeleton King... how could we have guessed that?" Nova looked up from her hands, eyes glossy.

Without another word, they walked silently toward Chiro's room.

* * *

><p>WITH OTTO AND CHIRO<p>

Otto carefully placed Chiro on his bed, whispering words of comfort all the while. He felt a bond with Chiro, that he never wanted to be broken, it wasn't love, exactly, more brotherly. He got up to leave when a hand pulled him down again. When he looked into the tear streaked face of his leader, no words were needed. He simply nodded, and began to stroke his hair. Slowly, the boys eyes closed, letting his exaughtion take over. But before it did, he whispered, "Do you hate me?" Otto froze in shock and saddness, he bent over and curled into the bed with his leader, hugging him.

"We could never hate you. We love you Chiro," Chiro smiled, new tears falling from his eyes, and turned to face Otto. He curled into him, and hugged him. Not long after,  
>the two fell asleep, one dreamless, one not so.<p>

The three later walked in, only to smile sadly at the sight before them. they stared, all of their rage now redirected at the one who did this to their leader. Gibson and Nova walked out, leaving Antauri to crawl in with the pair, and wrap his arms around his son.

* * *

><p><em>I think I did a pretty good job if i do say so my self, and for those of you who are reading my True colors of a Sari story, the next chapters almost done. :)<em>


	6. Keep Your Friends Close

**CHIRO'S DREAM**

"How the hell did I get here?" Chiro walked quickly through the corridors of the Citadel of Bone, glancing fearfully at the formless monsters that walked aimlessly past, giving no indication that they saw him.

"Okay," he breathed out, waving a hand in front of a guards face, "I have to be dreaming." He reached out and phased completly through the guard, "Yep," he squeaked, "definetly dreaming," he phased through wall after wall, searching, but for what he didn't know.

_'It feels like I've, been here before. Before the monkeys, why?'_ he was brought out of his thinking by a bloodcurdling scream. "That sounded like-" he ran as fast as his legs would carry him toward the scream. He heard another scream, and ran all the faster.

He dashed through a last wall before coming to a complete stop, shocked at what he saw. "Sprx.."

Sprx was standing in front of an unconcious Jinmay, covered in gashes and bruises. He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin.

A huge rage filled Chiro, and his now ruby colored eyes searched frantically for the tormentor. He found him, and twisted laugh filled the room. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from himself. He willed himself to become visible and summoned all the power he could muster.

Sprx stared in shock, as he appeared, cloaked in the power primate, and destroyed the formless.

His eyes did another scan of the room, filled with bloodlust, until a small sound reached his ears, "Kid," His eyes returned to saphire and he turned in time to catch a falling Sprx. "Heh, you came," he whispered hoarsly."

"No," Chiro stated firmly, starting Sprx, "I'm dreaming right now, but somehow was teleported here. So I'm still asleep." Sprx didn't understand but nodded anyway.

"Alright kid, so why are you here, no, why am I here?"

Chiro sighed and explained everything.

When he was done, Sprx looked at him, horrified at what had been done to his friend. He clenched his teeth and glared at the ground. Chiro placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry Sprx, I'll make sure, when this is over, to bring you home, and kill Skeleton King." Sprx looked at him, face filled with fear.

"N-no! Kid please, you'll die! I can't let you get hurt!" Chiro smiled sadly, and held the shaking monkey.

"I promise, I wont die. I love ya bro." Sprx stopped shaking, and cried into Chiro's shirt. Chiro hummed, rocking him, back and forth, until his breathing leveled out.  
>He held him tighter and let his power flow into his brother, healing the wounds. He then did the same to Jinmay.<p>

Before he left, he whispered, "I'll come back. Thats a promise." into Sprx's ear. He walked back to Jinmay and kissed her cheek, looking lovingly at her. He placed Sprx in her arms, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes opened slowly, and he grimanced. His arms felt like they were being stabbed with thousands of needles. '<em>And WHY do limbs need to fall asleep anyway?'<em>

He scowled and turned his head to see the problem, but what he saw brought a small sad smile to his face. Otto was asleep, using his arm as a pillow, "Thanks for not leaving me." he whispered, then turned to the other arm.

He froze. Antauri was holding onto him like a lifeline, tear tracks on his metal cheeks. _'He's not mad,'_ Chiro smiled wider and carefully slid from their grasp. Scratch that, TRIED to. Otto was easy but Antauri suprisingly enough, would not let go no matter what he tried.

Chiro sighed and lay back down, and grinned as Otto grabbed back onto him, "Figures," he muttered, wincing when the needles returned.

He sighed, relaxing, but his eyes widened when he felt their grips loosen. A thin grin appeared in his face, and he whipped his arms free. He sat up quickly and jumped the bed. He turned to face the bed and fell back in shock when he saw two pairs of eyes looking back.

Otto grinned and placed his head on his arms, laying on his stomach. Antauri followed suit.

"Chiro, you okay little buddy?" Otto's grin fell slightly and concern replaced.

Chiro just chuckled and staggered back to his feet, "And since when am I smaller than you Otto?"

This caused said monkey to regain his smile, and Antauri to relax slightly.

The others then appeared at the door quietly, but ran to him when they saw he was awake. They stared at the ground, guilt on their faces.

"Chiro, were sorry, we didn't mean- It's okay Nova." She looked up startled, as did the others. "You guys are my family, and I wont let a little fight tear us apart. Although," they flinched, worried, "next time, please find out the whole story before you yell at me."

Gibson sighed, "We apologize for our unrational behavior, Otto was correct." Otto looked at him, "We have been a terrible family to you. Were sorry." Chiro placed a hand on the back of Gibson's head and pulled him into a hug.

"All is forgiven." Gibson then broke out in tears, startling the boy and causing him to hold him tighter. The others followed suit and soon, Chiro was surrounded in weeping monkeys._ 'I hadn't realized that treating me like that hurt them so much.'_

He sighed and sat down, allowing his family to fall into his arms, shaking. _'I find it funny how, after they treated me, I'm the one giving them comfort.'_ He looked down at the faces of his family, and something in him changed. _'I will not let them cry anymore.'_ A fire was lit behind his eyes, _'Skeleton King will PAY.'_

When they had calmed, Chiro explained what had occured earlier in his dream. Upon hearing their brothers condition, Nova burst into fresh tears, and the others glared at the floor. If looks could kill... And when Chiro explained how he had calmed and healed the poor primate, the team looked at him with more respect then they had ever before, and it made his heart swell. At the end, he added how he had seen the first assassin in a dream as well, and that seemed to scare them.

"This is very strange, and highly illogical. I do not doubt Chiro, however it worries me that he dreamt the identity of the assassin." Gibson huffed,

Nova held her head, "My brain hurts, since when can you leave a dream that interacts with real people?"

"Perhaps it is yet another gift the power primate has placed on Chiro." Antauri thought outloud.

Chiro just smiled, amused at their futile attempts.

Antauri turned to his son, mouth a gape to ask something, when Chiro suddenly straightened, his eyes darting across the walls, breathing hard. "Chiro! Whats wrong?"

They all darted to their leader, worried for him and mad at themselves for not being able to do anything. Chiro suddenly relaxed, taking deep gulps of air.

"S-sorry," he said weakly.

"Chiro, what is your condition?" Gibson placed a hand on his shoulder and Chiro stiffened.

"He's here. I'm sorry, but you have to stay here now." Their eyes widened as they realized what he was saying.

"What? No Chiro, you can't do it on your own! Let us help you!"

"Nova," Antauri placed a shaking hand on her arm. She turned to him, ready to fight, but froze when she saw his face, "Do not forget why he fights alone. He fights for us."

Otto suddenly grabbed onto Chiro's sleeve, preventing him from moving, his eyes glued to Chiro's, "Chiro, give em hell." He grinned along with Chiro.

"I'll make sure to do just that," _'thing is, I don't know who it is hiding as yet'_ he thought worried, and ran from the robot, the sounds of Antauri scolding Otto at his back.

After the scolding, the monkeys just stood on the main room, staring at the screen, watching their beloved leader run.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Nova said nervously, then looked at the ground, _'Sprx, I hope you're okay now.'_

Just then the picture disappeared, leaving only static.

* * *

><p>Chiro ran through the streets, darting from home to home. "Dammit," he whispered, then slowed to a stop, "If I was Skeleton King, I would choose someone my target knew, and then work toward those closest to him." He froze, then threw his head back and covered his face with his hands, "AGH! Since when do I know how he thinks!"<p>

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around, fists out and gazed at the scared face of BT. He relaxed, "BT what are you doing?"

"Oh Chiro I can't find Glenny anywhere. You gotta help me." Chiro shrugged annoyed, "Sure, you have any idea where he is?" He turned away from BT and immediatly jumped.

He landed behind him with a thump, and looked to see a sai imbedded in the asphalt where his head used to be. "Ouch," he mumbled.

He focused his attention back on BT, who was now shedding his skin. Chiro shivered, "that figures," and backed away.

BT was now a monster. He was covered in black slime from head to toe, and it was dripping onto the ground. Where it touched, the ground melted. "Acid goo, thats great, you just made my day," under the slime was a very thin, formless man, a sai in each hand.

A sudden pain came to Chiro's attention and he felt his cheek where a crimson liqued was oozing from a three inch cut. He pulled his hand away and stared, repulsed at the creature.

Chiro blinked, and he was gone, "Wha-?" he was thrown into the ground and jumped up to avoid becoming a shish kabob. The assassin, _(will be called BT for now)_  
>jumped into the air and threw his sais', "Oh I will not make the same mistake again!" Chiro jumped out of the way, only to be grabbed by BT. The acid seeped into his shoulders and he screamed in pain.<p>

"Lightning Kick!" BT was thrown back and Chiro stood shakily. He spotted the fallen Sais' and ran to them, holding them uncertainly. BT then formed his hands into guns and resorted to shooting 3mm acid bullets.

"Woah!" Chiro yelped as he dodged the bullets. He jumped behind a trash can, only to have it explode. Chiro screamed as he felt a bullet enter each of his legs.

BT stood over the fallen hero, gun pointed at his head. Chiro's eyes filled with fear as he imagined himself, pumped full of bullets. Then a feeble voice broke the silence.

"BT? That you?" BT whipped his head around and stared into the face of none other then Glenny.

It was the last thing he saw.

Chiro slashed his head off, sai flying from his grip, and imbedded itself in front of Glenny, who was watching, horrified. Chiro pushed the limp body of the assassin off of himself, only to have it fall back, tearing the other sai from his hand.

He stared, shocked as the now headless BT stood, shakily, sai held in one hand, the other still a gun.

Glenny may have been the last thing he saw, but that didn't mean he was done.

BT fingered the trigger, and images overflowed Chiro's mind.

He saw Sprx, bruised and beaten, Jinmay screaming. He saw a room in the Citadel, filled with his belongings. He kept the image of the room in his mind, something just seemed off.

Then something clicked in his mind, and he returned to the present. He stared at the assassin, eyes flickering to see that Glenny had run off. He returned his eyes to BT, and stood. His legs threatened to buckle under him, but he held steady. "I'm tired of running from my life." he muttered, glaring.

Then the assassin did something that Chiro never would have drempt of. He pulled the gun from his arm, and threw it to Chiro.

He stumbled over, shocked, to the gun, and raised it shakily to eye level. He aimed it at the formless, "Why?"

A disembodied voice answered him,** "We do what we must do."** and he fired.

One shot and it was over. Chiro fell to the ground, breathing hard, 'What the hell?' He lay on his back, eyes tightly shut, before a thought came to him. "I'm so smart." he whispered sarcastically, before activating his communicator.

"Team, do you read me?"

He had to cover his ears at the volume of the voices coming from the small device.

"Hey one at a time!"

"Chiro are you okay! We lost visual of you! Are you hurt?" Nova practically screamed.

"Y-yeah, im a little banged up," he flinched at the feel of the acid burning in his legs and arms, he whimpered, causing his team to start shouting once again.

Then Gibson spoke over them, "Were on our way, stay there." and ended the call.

Chiro chuckled, _'as if I could go anywhere,'_ he sighed and turned his eyes to the sky, smiling slightly.

All he could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Hope ya like it :) had to finish it quickly cause I'll be gone for 2 weeks on vacation. I'll write more when i get back. Please! Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	7. Insanity

Chiro stared at the sky above him, wincing every so often. His arms were still burning from the acid and the bullets in his legs were melting through.

He stared, with glassy eyes, at the clouds which were beginning to darken, signaling rain, _'Where are they?'_

He closed his eyes, and let his mind drift. He thought back to when he wandered through the citadel, pausing at the image of his room. He decided that was what he would call it, considering it was full of his things. He scanned each item, before his eyes came to rest on his old uniform. He stared at it, not knowing what to do.

Then he remembered the assassins words, **'We do what we must do.'**

He felt something that was hard to describe. It wasn't curiousity, or wonder. Anger, or confusion. Was it simply, interest?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone shaking him. They held right on his burns and he hissed in pain. The hands immediatly receeded.

He opened his eyes.

Water dripped into them, blurring his vision, _'When had it started raining?'_ He blinked away the water and pain, and looked into the terrified faces of his team.

"We didnt mean to hurt you Chiro! Nova shook slightly.

"You weren't moving, so we thought..." Otto trailed off. Antauri was silent.

Gibson stepped forward and prodded the burns, and Chiro fought not to cry out. He clenched his teeth and cried, tears hidden with the rain.

Gibson observed him and moved to his torso, inspecting for more damage, but halted when Chiro whimpered.

"My legs," he said quietly. Gibson's eyes widened and he hurried to inspect them. Chiro felt a sudden wave of pain and groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

Gibson paled, "We have to get him to the robot NOW!"

Panicing, they grabbed onto him, and flew him as fast as they could, back to their home.

Upon arriving, Antauri levitated him and ran him to the med bay, closly followed by the others and Gibson, who promtly pushed them back out.

They stood, staring at the door, as they heard Gibson rushing about inside, yelling apology through the wall.

A few hours later, the door opened and an extreemly exhausted Gibson appeared, leaning against the doorframe. The others rushed to him, bombarding him with questions which, he was to tired to fight off.

He tried to the best of his ability to mumble out answers before he was suddenly picked up. He looked into the face of Antauri and mumbled apology.

Antauri smiled sadly and placed him on a med bay table, where he pointed to a screen on the opposite wall.

They ran to it, but not before giving a glance to their leader and brother.

"It looks like a list of injuries," Nova said, flinching at the number of them.

Otto took a breath and read aloud;

**Minor Concussion**

**Severe Burns on Arms**

**Multiple Cuts**

**Blood Loss**

**Bullet Wounds in Legs**

**Temporary Paralysis in both Legs**

**Severe Deteroiration in Legs**

"It will be very hard," Gibson muttered, trying to sit up, but failing.

"Hey! You should rest Gibson. You've done enough." Nova ran over and gently pushed him back down.

Gibson hid his face in his hands, "It wasn't enough! He wont be able to walk until after tomorrow, and thats with treatment! How will he fight?" He sobbed into his hands and pure fear lit up everyones faces.

"He- he will..." Antauri stared at the ground, eyes wide.

"Damn it, Chiro." Otto's shoulders shook with quiet sobbs. Antauri raised his head and glared halfheartedly at him, but gave in and fell to his knees.

Nova's face was void of hope.

The sound of a sigh caught their attention and they gazed toward their leader. He opened his eyes slowly and they crowded around him, Gibson inching closer on his table.

Looking at him, they saw the pain he was trying to hide. With every breath he took he winced. His hands were fists and he was shivering. His face and eyes were blank.

"I can't."

There was no emotion in his voice, only cold realzation of what had to happen, and it broke their hearts.

He frowned and pushed himself up, much to the annoyance of Gibson, who yelled from his table, "Don't move Chiro. Your body can't support you!"

Ignoring him, Chiro slowly eased himself into a standing position, using the table as a support. A blinding pain tore through him, and he threw his hand to his mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape, falling to the ground in the process.

"Chiro!" Antauri rushed to him, but shrank back when a growl answered him.

Chiro pushed himself onto his knees, ignoring the pain, "Don't touch me!" he snapped, glaring daggers at his team.

Gibson trembled, "He-The concussion, It has to be the concussion!"

Nova reached out and Chiro shrank back, fear flickering in his otherwise lifeless eyes, "Chiro, its okay. Were your family, we wont hurt you." Her arm trembled and Chiro scowled.

He curled into a ball, hiding his face, muttering. The monkeys strained to hear, "I wont, I can't. He must die, they can't know. Not now."

"Chiro thats enough." Otto spoke loudly, no laugh in his voice. Chiro raised his head, and his eyes regained their saphire glow.

"O-Otto?" He stuttered, before letting out a sob. They carefully put their arms around him, wary of his outburst and injuries.

He sighed before saying quietly, "Why can't I move my legs?" They froze.

"Chiro," Gibson said, "Whatever those bullets were, they destroyed a rather large amount of the interior of your legs." he paused, and Chiro took a moment to absorb the info.

"So." he said slowly, "I can't walk?" They nodded and he laughed nervously, "but Gibson's the best doctor ever! Can't he fix them?"

Gibson's voice shook, "I can, but they wont be healed in time. And if you were to use them before hand, you could furthur damage them."

Chiro nodded slowly, face void of fear, though he was shaking. "H-how long?"

"About two days, including the rest of today," Chiro sighed, relieved.

"Good," they looked at him, startled. He realized his position, "um, why am I on the floor?"

They explained what had occured, and he paled.

"Care to explain?" Antauri crossed his arms.

Chiro shook his head, waving his hands frantically, "It's nothing, don't worry about it!" he shrank under their gazes.

"Chiro you nearly bit Antauri's head off! I think we need to know why." Nova said sternly.

Otto smiled at the thought of a monster Chiro biting Antauri's head off.

Chiro sighed, lowering his hands, "You can't know, not now." They stared, remembering his words earlier.

Gibson opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Chiro, "So how will this heal? Do I have to train or relax? Will I need a wheelchair? Will-"

"One question at a time!" Gibson smiled at the young teens enthusiam, but never forgot his words. "It should heal normally due to modern medicine, but faster because of the Power Primate." Chiro nodded in understanding, "You will relax, whether we have to force you or not," Chiro grinned, "and yes, you will need a wheelchair."

"Can you still play videogames with me Chiro?" Otto had a huge grin on his face.

Chiro shrugged and immediatly regretted it. "Agh!" He held his arms, startling everyone. Gibson swept his eyes over him, until they came to rest on the burns on his arms, which were much worse now.

Nova turned on him, "You didn't heal his arms!"

"I was to focused on saving his legs! I must have overlooked them." he looked to Chiro apologetically.

"Its all-right, " Chiro said, "just another injury." Antauri shook his head and began to bandage his arms, causing him to hiss.

He paused, "Sorry Chiro," then resumed his actions.

When all was finished, Chiro's head was bandaged, as was part of his chest, both arms, and legs. Chiro giggled, "I look like a mummy."

Nova smiled, "Hey Otto! Where's that wheelchair?"

"Got It!" Otto came running in, dragging the wheelchair behind him, stopping in front of Chiro.

"Thanks," Chiro eased himself into the chair, which was difficult considering his arms and legs were almost unusable.

He let out a sigh, relaxing into it, and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, the sun was setting. He frowned, he was in his bed. He threw his legs over and stood, only to hold back a scream and fall back.

He laughed, "Forgot," and hopped onto the wheelchair, before a thought hit him. How would he move? He couldn't use his arms, they hurt to move, and his legs were out of the question.

As if to answer his prayer, Otto walked in, a new videogame in his hands. He smiled whan he saw Chiro but let it drop when he saw the pain on his face, "You forgot didn't you?"

Chiro grinned sheepishly, before nodding. Otto sighed and placed the game on Chiro's lap, before running around the chair, and grabbing the handles.

Chiro flinched, expecting to be zoomed away, and was suprised when he was eased forward carefully. He turned and stared at Otto.

Otto noticed and grinned, "I can be careful when I wanna be," Chiro smiled, remembering when he had comforted him.

"I know."

They entered the main room and Chiro looked around confused. "Where is everybody?"

"They wanted to get more supplies, and since you fell asleep, thought it a good time."

"Oh," Chiro touched the wall and a window appeared. He looked longingly out at the city, as Otto noticed.

"If you want to go somewhere, I can take you," Otto circled the chair to look at him. Chiro shook his head.

"No it's okay. I didn't really want to go anyway," he smiled feebly, giving away his lie. Otto crossed his arms.

"Let me rephrase that," He stuck his face up to Chiro's, "I want to go somewhere, take me."

Chiro grinned, "If you insist." he shrugged. Otto grinned and grabbed the chair handles.

"Hey Chiro?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want something, don't hesitate to ask me."

Chiro smiled sadly, "Okay."

They exited the robot.

Otto frowned, his hands tightened around the handles, "Why is it so hard for you to ask for help? When you fought that assassin was the first time."

Chiro shrugged, "I never got to rely on anyone before I met you, so its not something I'm used to."

Otto sighed, as they passed the Hoverburger stand. Chiro's mouth watered and Otto smiled, "Bet your hungry huh?"

Chiro groaned, "Starving!"

Otto chuckled and set the chair near the entrance, "Be right back," and he ran inside.

Chiro smiled and rested his head on the back of his chair, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mandarin adjusted the goggles over his eyes, refocusing on the chosen boy. He laughed quietly, "Oh, my master will be happy to see this. Un wanted injury, I thought he would be hurt, but I never dared to hope it would be this bad!"<p>

He shifted the goggles so he had full view of Otto. "But I must admit I'm suprised. Out of all my brothers, HE was the one he chose."

Returning his gaze to Chiro, he said, "There is no resemblance whatsoever. I find it hard to believe he is-" He froze. Chiro had opened his eyes, and turned so he was looking straight at him. He watched as Chiro opened his mouth and spoke so he was the only one who heard.

"Believe it."

* * *

><p>Chiro stared into the distance, watching as Mandarin turned and ran off, back to his master. He laughed quietly to himself, but paused when a girl bumped into his chair.<p>

I'm sorry! I didnt see you." Chiro turned his torso to face her and her eyes lit up with recodnition, "Your Chiro!," then with fear, "what happened? Are you alright?"

She went to touch his arm but he pulled away. She paused, hurt.

"Sorry, I'm not doing so well, and my arms are injured," Chiro apologised and she shrugged it off.

"That's okay. The names Nikki." Nikki went to shake his hand, but thought better of it. She looked around, "So how'd you get here if you can't hardly move?"

"Otto brought me."

"Otto?" she scrunched her nose, "otto, he's the green one right?" He smiled and nodded. "What is it?"

"You just remind me of someone I care about." she blushed and he laughed, before turning serious, "I'm fighting to get her, and two of my friends back."

She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "Im so sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be." He switched his eyes back to the stand in time to see Otto running out carrying a bag.

"Sorry it took so long, here's your burger." He smiled then looked questionly at Nikki. "Who's this?"

Chiro smiled, taking his burger, "Otto, this is Nikki. Nikki, Otto." Nikki smiled and held her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, Otto." Otto smiled and shook her hand.

"Same here." He reached into the bag and pulled out another hoverburger. He handed it to Nikki, "Good thing I bought extra."

She smiled, and a little girl of about six ran up to her. "Sissy, who are you tawking to?" Nikki grinned and picked the child up, placing her on her shoulders.

"Chiro, Otto, this is Nana, my sister."

Nana yawned, "I'm tired."

Nikki looked at the time, "It is getting late," she turned to Chiro, "sorry, mom wants us home soon."

Chiro shook his head, "No worries. Thanks for, you know, putting up with me."

Nikki grinned playfully, "No problem," she started to walk away, "see you later Chiro!"

"yeah," Chiro saddened, "see you." Otto looked at him strangly, before shrugging and pushing the chair. Chiro jumped at the sudden movement, and Otto laughed.

"Where do you want to go now?" Chiro yawned making Otto smile, "Home it is."

* * *

><p>Chiro was sleeping by the time they reached the robot, his half eaten hoverburger on his lap. They had returned not a minute before the others, who were not to thrilled by the idea of him moving around. But one look at his peacefull face eased their worries.<p>

Nova sighed, she was especially exhausted by the day's events, having almost lost her son. She started to her room but was stopped by Otto pushing a burger into her hands. She watched as he did the same to the others, and smiled at the suprise on their faces

"I got some extra, and thought you might want them." Otto explained, and pushed Chiro over to his chair, which Antauri levitated him onto.

Gibson got a troubled look on his face, staring at the sleeping child, "Do you think he'll dream about the assassin again? Or Sprx?"

The others paused in what they were doing, and turned to look at Chiro.

They looked at eachother, and made a decision. They wanted to see.

* * *

><p><strong>in dream<strong>

Chiro stood in his room, glaring daggers at each item. He still coudn't believe SK had kept them, and wished he hadn't. He raised his hand, all evidence needed to be erased.

And he destroyed everything. His past, it was all erased.

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile-<strong>

Gibson was dragging a huge machine out of his lab, helped by Antauri.

"What is that?" Nova asked, sneaking glances at Chiro.

"This, should allow us to see into Chiro's dreams," Gibson huffed, releasing it. He unhooked two wires from it and brought them over to Chiro.  
>"One goes around his forehead," he demonstrated,"and the other, attached to the screen," he hooked it up.<p>

"When did you make this?" Antauri questioned, skeptical.

Gibson sighed, "I've been working on it ever since Chiro first mentioned his dreams."

"Well? Turn it on!" Nova placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright," Gibson walked over to the screen, "prepare to witness Chiro's nightmares."

And he turned it on.

**(on the screen)**

Chiro stared at the remains of his room, eyes scanning the charred items. "Nothing is allowed to remain," his voice startled the monkeys, and they watched attentivly.

A shout was heard, and he turned slowly, his eyes widening in anger, "Sprx," he growled. The team gasped and Chiro ran. They watched as he ran through wall after wall, only stopping when he entered a dungeon.

Nova cried.

Sprx was being held against the wall by the neck by a hyperformless, bleeding from many wounds. Jinmay was barely standing, her robot mode deactivated, and had blood running down her face and chest.

BT was unconcious, blood dripping from his head.

"My gods," Gibson whispered.

"That's it," Chiro whispered, pure fury ravaged him, and his body shook. "I wont let you hurt my family anymore!" And he was ravaged.

If you blinked you would have missed it. To the eye, it looked simply like the hyperformless exploded, but the monkeys were equipt with the best visual softwear of their time, so they saw the reality.

Chiro pounced on the formless, tearing it limb from limb, literaly. Its arms fell first. Then each leg, until it was reduced to a head and torso, writhing on the floor.

Chiro walked to its head and stomped down, letting the ooze seep into his shoe.

What normally would have taken hours to defeat, was lying dead less then a second.

The monkeys watched in horror, as Chiro smiled.

He turned to Sprx, who had slid down the wall, and was now staring scared at him. He smiled sadly and picked him up, rocking and reassuring him, until Sprx finally relaxed. He walked to Jinmay, who collapsed on his other arm.

He sighed, "I'm tired of this," they looked at him, worried, and he set them down next to eachother, reaching out to BT, who was still unconcious.

"Gibson," Everyone jumped, "I know your there, answer me this," he paused and turned so he was facing them. Jinmay just shrugged tiredly.

"If I use the power primate, can I transport them there?" Gibson looked down, thinking hard.

"I suppose," he said slowly, "but the damage it could do to your already ravaged body, would be substantial. You could die."

Chiro nodded, "So be it."

He set BT next to the two, and crossed his arms over his chest, summoning all the power he could. Sprx and Jinmay looked at him, fearing what, 'already ravaged body,' meant.

The primate surrounded him, swirling around the three and they gasped as their injuries were healed. They gaped up at him, as his face pained.

"Agh!" The power increased and his legs buckled.

"Chiro!" Jinmay reached out to him but quickly pulled back as though she'd been burned."What?"

Chiro groaned, and pushed the last of his power into the three, collapsing in the process. "Chiro!" they yelled, before they disappeared.

**(off screen)**

The monkeys watched in awe as the three appeared beside them, shaken but otherwise alright.

"Sprx!" Nova threw herself on him, sobbing her eyes out, and he hugged her tight. "Its alright babe, I'm here."

Antauri levitated BT and set him onto a table, while the other monkeys crowded around Sprx, happy their brother was back.

Jinmay crawled over to Nova, who was still sobbing and patted her on the back, whispering softly.

Chiro just watched from his table, wincing, but for the most part he tried to hide the pain he was in. He chuckled quietly, but had to stifle a scream of pain.

Jinmay spotted him and darted to him, "Chiro!" She placed a hand on his arm and he hissed in pain. She drew back scared. The others ran to him.

He coughed and Blood ran down his chin. His vision blurred. "-ibson." he murmered, "Somethings wrong."

* * *

><p>CHIRO POV<p>

Gibson's shouting something, I can't hear. Jinmay is crying and Antauri and Otto are running around gathering machines. My vision blurrs. I look for Sprx, he's just standing there, frozen. I feel a pang in my heart, and realize what's happening.

I'm dying.

My eyelids lower slightly, and fear fills Sprx's face. He runs over to me, and grabbs my hand. I can see his mouth move, but I can't hear. Something wet lands on my face and I look up to see my family, standing over me, crying their hearts out.

I feel something cover my face, and feel air pumped into my lungs. My eyelids lower more, I try so hard to stay awake.

**'Why?'** a voice answers.

_'There will be more fighters! More will be taken!'_

**'But why? Do you want to live for yourself, or for others?'**

_'What does it matter?_'

**'It means everything to you. This city, these people, why do you want to live?'**

_'I, I don't know. For my family?'_

The voice chuckles and black creeps up in my vision. I feal tears come into my eyes, _'I just don't want to die!'_ I sobb.

The voice stops laughing and the black dissapates. **'Good answer. Its nice to live for others, but it will mean nothing in the end. Live for yourself.'**

My eyes open slightly, and hope fills my families faces, and they run to Gibson, who's injecting something into my arm.

I recodnize that voice. "Father," I whisper weakly, and my family crowdes around me. Sprx never released my hand.

The voice disappears, and with it, I felt something inside of me leave to.

The darkness is completly gone now, and I open my eyes.

My family is smiling, hugging eachother. Jinmay is still crying. I frown, something seems off...

I sit up, and my family starts freaking out. I rip the mask from my face, frown still there. They stare at me, scared. I reach to where my burns are and tear at them. I watch as my blood falls in beads down my arm.

I move my gaze to my family, "I can't feel anything." Their eyes widen fearfully.

"W-what do you mean Chiro?" Jinmay stutteres. I look at her.

"I can't feel anything. Not sadness, not pain, nothing." I cough and blood sprays over my lap. I wipe at it, "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Chiro sat in his wheechair, surrounded by his family. Gibson paced in circles, a frown on his face. He suddenly stopped, grabbing his head, "I don't understand! There is no logical conclusion as to why Chiro lost his emotions and pain centers!"

"Well even if I can't feel the pain, my body does. So I still have to rest don't I?" Chiro said with a indifferent look on his face. Gibson nodded without looking at him.

"Alright then," Chiro closed his eyes and lay his head back, "Stupid dad." He whispered, then fell asleep.

Otto looked up, startled, "I thought he couldn't feel? So why's he mad at his dad?"

Gibson froze, "His father?"

Antauri frowned, "Perhaps it is time for us to learn of his past." He looked at his sleeping child, "before it is too late."

* * *

><p><strong>next day<strong>

Chiro's eyes snapped open, and he surveyed his surroundings. "I figured it out," he whispered and sat up. He inched onto his wheelchair and slowly wheeled himself into the med-bay. He looked around and spotted Gibson asleep in a chair and quikly rolled to him.

He was about to wake him when he hesitated, remembering their reactions to his lost emotions. He just had a feeling, that the news would upset them more then reassure, so he withdrew his hand.

He then, as quickly as he could without aggrivating his burns and fresh puncture wounds, wheeled himself back to his room, not seeing the black eyes open or a blue head raised.

He reached under his bed and pulled out the almost forgotten transmitter. He turned it on and looked into the face of Skeleton King.

"Well well, what do we have here? I thought you forgot me boy. You did a number on my formless rescuing your friends. Rather impressive."

Chiro just nodded, "I have a question for you."

Skeleton king frowned, "Go on."

Chiro took a breath, "What is your goal in all this?"

Skeleton King's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Chiro's eyes narrowed, "I know you think I'll succeed. Your hoping for it actually. I just want to know why."

The monkeys and Jinmay listened through the door.

SK almost laughed, "Well boy, you certainly are perceptive, just like your mother." His eyes softened, "You are correct young one. I know you'll succeed, regardless of injuries," he gestured to the wheelchair, "however the reason why is none of your concern."

SK took a moment to look Chiro over, "However, with your injuries, it might be harder for you then I would have liked. I cannot take them away, but I can give you something back, if you wish." Chiro nodded.

"I'll make you a deal. For each assassin you defeat, I'll give you an emotion back. So far, you have destroyed two assassins. Choose the emotions."

Chiro frowned, "I want pain, and," he hesitated, "insanity."

SK grinned, "Yes, always been particularly fond of that one myself." He closed his eyes, and Chiro felt the emotions coarse through him. And the pain.

Chiro searched, and finally found what he had missed most. Insanity, blessed insanity. He let a smirk cover his face, and his bangs cover his eyes.

SK smiled evily, "You can deny it all you want, you are my son." and ended the call.

* * *

><p>The monkeys stared dumbfounded at eachother.<p>

"His son?" Sprx whispered histerically, "Chiro is Skeleton King's, SON?"

"I don't believe it," Jinmay whispered, "I love the Skeleton Prince."

From inside the room they heard Chiro laugh crazily and peered in.

"Ah, blesed insanity," Chiro smirked, eyes still covered, "the old man had good taste. In insanity theres anger, happiness, sadness, and pure bliss. I love it."

Otto leaned forward and accidentally knocked Sprx down, who toppled thrpugh the doorway. Chiro stopped smiling and turned to face him. His voice was neutral.

"So you know do you?" They stood and nodded slowly. Chiro sighed, then regained his smile. He laughed a tired, forced laugh, "then will you leave me to? Just like all the others!" He scowled, "you're all the same! I can never satisfy anyone! It doesn't matter what I do to help people, if I'm HIS son then I'm automatically unloved. Is that it?"

They stared at him, fear on their faces, and jumped when the alarm went off.

Chiro scowled, "Didn't take long. Wonder who it is." He pressed a button and his tv flickered to life. On it was a survalience clip of the next assassin. Chiro laughed.

"Looks like mom decided to join the party!"

* * *

><p>hehe I bet you weren't expecting THAT now were you? His mother, and insanity? I love writing stuff like this.<p> 


	8. A mothers love

Chiro's laugh bounced off the walls as the monkeys stared terrified at him.

His shoulders shook and his eyes were wide just staring at the screen. "Looks like mom decided to join the party!"

The monkeys and Jinmay jumped and whipped their heads around only to stare wide eyed at the screen.

A slim formless woman waved a staff around carelessly, slowly walking closer and closer to the robot. She was the same as the first assassin, except for her eyes. She had bright saphire eyes that lay flat against her dark skin. Her thin raven hair swirled around her face, momentarilly concealing her mouthless chin.

Chiro shook from excitement, a fierce grin plastered onto his face, "This is going to be so fun! AH-HAHAH!"

_SLAP_

Chiro's laugh faded, his smile ever present, bangs hiding his eyes. His head was turned to the side and Jinmay's hand shook not two inches from it.

"Chiro," her voice shook, "how could you!"

Chiro smiled wider, "I was right. You are leaving me."

Jinmay held her hand, still skaking, "No, I-"

"It's always the same. When they discover I'm his son, they always abandon me." His smile never left his face.

"Your wrong Chiro!" He eyed her suspiciously, "I'm not mad because your his son! I'm mad because you never told me!"

"Lies."

He wheeled himself out the doorway and his team hurried behind. Otto ran in front of the chair, arms spread, "Where are you going?"

Chiro's smile vanished and one eye revealed itself, "If you had forgotten, my mother's waiting for me, and she can't see you."

"But no one was taken! We could help you this time!"

"No. You will not touch her. She has done nothing to you. Besides this is my fight and my fight alone."

Nova blinked, "If you're so anxious to fight her, why do you defend her? You will not touch her...why?"

Chiro smirked, his eyes disappearing once again, "She's my mom." Pushing Otto aside he wheeled himself out the robot.

They followed him, continuing to try and talk him out of it, but his smiling face just ignored them.

"Kid at least listen to us! Why are you so damn happy about all this?"

Chiro stopped suddenly, face blank and spoke softly, "Do you know why it is I smile Sprx?" The red monkey shook his head, "Just because you smile,  
>doesn't mean your happy. A smile is a good mask. And I should know! I've worn it since before I met you." The dreaded smile returned and he continued on.<p>

The others just stood there, with sad faces.

"Just because he's HIS son, doesn't mean he's in the wrong." Antauri said suddenly, "If anything it means we should give him more support then ever."

They nodded and followed their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>CHIRO POV<strong>

_'Hehe...I love this...insanity...blesed bliss...They don't understand, they never will...they think they know but they're wrong...They think because Im my fathers son...they understand what I went through, but they don't...ah...she's here.'_

I point to a nearby store and without question my team bolts behind it. I chuckle darkly, then turn to face my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

The hyperforce watched hidden as Chiro's mother presents herself. She seems suprised to see him, but that suprise was soon replaced with hate. Her disembodied voice floats on the air.

_"Why are you here insignificant thing!"_ Chiro's smile seemed to sadden before returning to as it was.

"I'm here to kill you."

The monkeys jumped at the sadness in his voice, though Jinmay seemed not to notice.

_"HA! Never!"_ And she lunged at him.

"Chiro!"

She froze mid strike and turned to face the speaker.

Chiro's face paled, "Nikki..."

Nikki stared terrified at Chiro's mother, Nana clutched tightly in her arms, "Y-you don't hurt Chiro! He's my friend!"

His mother just laughed at her, _"Friend child? Do you know who this boy is? He is the son of Skeleton King and myself!"_

Nikki didn't hesitate, "That doesn't change who he is! We still care about him! All of the citizens here do!"

Chiro felt a smile return to his face, but this one was real, "Nikki..." he whispered.

_"Shut up you foolish child! I will kill you for your ignorance!"_

Time seemed to freeze for Chiro. He watched as his mother ran at Nikki. Watched as she curled into herself, desperatly tryiing to protect the child in her arms.  
>Watched as a blade shot out of the end of the staff. He searched frantically in the maddness for the one emotion he needed. He knew it was there. Then...<p>

"Found it."

Nikki closed her eyes, preparing for her death, and gasped when she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes only to gasp along with the others.

Chiro was standing in front of her, arms spread. Half of the blade was jutting from his shoulder. His eyes were covered, but there was no smile on his face.

A scream tore through the air and Nikki realised it was hers. Nana tried to took at Chiro but Nikki hid her face.

Meanwhile, Chiro calmly grabbed the blade and ripped it from his shoulder. "You know," he said suddenly, facing his mother, "insanity has many emotions."He took a step toward his mother and pure fear rippled across her eyes. The others watched fearfully.

"Theres fear."

a step

"Happiness."

step

"Bliss."

He was now standing against his mother, face tilted upward to her's, wearing a small frown.

"Rage."

She screamed in terror and threw him away from her, raising the staff defensivly. Chiro caught himself and swayed on his feel, knees threatening to buckle.

He raised his head and she froze, staring into his eyes, "Guess which I'm feeling."

With a scream of fear, she threw herself at him, thrusting her blade outward. She looked to Nikki and swore under her breath that she would kill the girl.

Chiro heard.

Chiro snapped.

He grabbed the blade in passing and yanked it from her grasp. Twisting around he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground, blade at her throat.

"You used to delve into rage, you know what I'm trying to conceal." Her eyes narrowed while his hand tightened around her throat.

_"Kill me or the girl dies."_ and with that she pushed him away and hurried to her feet, bringing out a gun. She pointed it at Nikki.

_"Ten seconds."_

"Thats all I need."

Chiro jumped in front of her and impaled her on her blade. Twisting it brought a smirk to his face and he started beating her. With punch after punch she weakened until blood was gushing from her mouth. The stab wound didn't help.

_"Five."_

He twisted her arm around until he heard a crack and reached for her throat.

_"Seven."_

Tightening his hands, Chiro smiled.

His mother opened her eyes and stared shocked at her son as tears rolled down his face, smile still there. If it weren't for the tears she would've thought he was ecstatic.

_"Eight."_ She brought her gun up and pointed it at Chiro's head.

_"Nine."_ She turned it so the gun was facing her and placed her sons hand on the trigger.

_"Ten."_

The crack of the gun still rang in Chiro''s ears as he stared at his mothers face. Her eyes were closed as in contentment. As if saying, _'thank you for proving him wrong.'_

The hyperforce walked slowly up to Chiro, still shocked at what they had witnessed.

"Chiro, I-I don't know what to say." Nova whispered.

"Nor do I my friend." Gibson added.

"Chiro, I'm so sorry this happened. Its all my fault!" Sprx shouted, "If I never got captured none of this would have happened."

"Its alright. She's free now. Free of my father. I'm sure she's happy." he whispered with a small smile.

"Chiro, are you normal again?" Otto asked hesitantly, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess defeating her scored me more emotions then defeating any other would." he winced, "Though my legs are pretty much useless now."

There eyes widened but Gibson huffed confidently, "There is almost nothing I can't cure. You'll be up and running in no time."

Chiro sighed, "Good," Otto noticed the tear tracks on his face.

"Chiro...lets go home. Together." Otto smiled at him.

Chiro turned to face Nikki who was sitting with her sister sleeping in her arms and tears running down her face, "Nikki I am so sorry this happened."

She shook her head, "Don't be." She stood and walked to Chiro, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for caring." Jinmay wanted to scream at her but Chiro's face made her freeze.

He had a small, true smile on his face. One she had never been given.

"No, thank you. You were the only one who didn't care about my past, and for that I'm greatful."

She smiled and walked away.

"Now," Chiro sighed tiredly, "we can go home."


	9. Can you save me too?

"Now comes the forth."  
>Those were the only words in Chiro's head. And he couldn't have been more nervous. At first glance, you'd say his team was to.<br>But look a little closer, and you'll see it was for a totally different reason.

Their leader was the cause of their worries. They had always known Chiro had a life before them, but they never could've imagined he was the Skeleton Kings son. But that's not all. To also find out that there was an insane person living just under the surface, well...  
>you could say they were scared.<p>

They tried to hide their fears by acting as normal as possible. They still talked with him, played with him, just plain hung out with him.  
>But as each moment passed, the reality sunk in more and more.<p>

They didn't really know Chiro.

And it looked like he didn't know him either.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how this's gonna work," Sprx complained, "The kid can't even walk let alone fight!"<p>

"I promised him he'd be good as new and I intend to keep my promises," Gibson shot back.

"Will you guys stop arguing for one minute!"

"One, two, three-"

"Sprx I'm gonna kill you!" Nova screamed, and started running after said monkey.

Otto sighed, "What are we going to do?"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Do not fret my friend. Everything will work out, in the end."

"Antauri's right!" Jinmay smiled, "You're the Hyperforce! You can do anything!"

"That's a lie."

Everyone froze and turned to face Chiro who had just rolled through the door.

"No one, no matter who you are, can do anything. I learned that a long time ago."

"Oh, Chiro," Jinmay was almost in tears, "I forgot. I'm so sorry about your mom."

"His MOM? But I thought he hated that bag?" Sprx burst out, but was soon silenced by Nova's fists.

"You really are an idiot aren't you!"

Chiro frowned, "But, I wasn't-"

A short beep caught their attention and they turned on the main screen. (They were in the control room.)

"Hello~? Chiro you there?" Nikki grinned her sigunature grin, "I know you can see me. You wanna hang out for a while?"

Sprx pushed the intercom, "Sorry girlie but the kid has things to do."

Nikki didn't miss a beat, "Come on Chiro! Nana wants to say hi to her favorite friend!"

As if on cue, Nana jumped up into the cameras view, "Hi Chiro!" then fell from the shot.

Chiro couldn't help but grin. He pushed Sprx away from the consol and spoke to her, "Hey, if you don't mind pushing me around the whole time..."

Nikki grined mischievously, "Oh don't you worry. Nana's been dying to wheel you around. She's a pretty fast runner, that chair come with a seatbelt?"

Chiro grinned, "See you in a sec."

He turned to face his team.

"Oh come on. I didn't even have anything to do but rest. And I wont even be wheeling myself! This is the first time i've actually had a friend outside of the team. Please don't take that away from me."

Antauri sighed, "Very well. But only for a little while."

Sprx grinned, "I've never seen you so happy to just be with a 'friend.' Got any...alterior motives?"

"I think it's sweet," Nova smiled.

Jinmay sighed, and chiro looked at her, guiltly, "Hey, if you don't want me to..."

"No don't worry about it. Go get her."

He was stunned to say the least but then a huge smile grew on his face, "Thank you."

As he left, Otto looked to Jinmay curiously, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just want Chiro to be happy, whether that means being with me, or someone else. I'm just glad he's acting somewhat normal again."

"But what really is normal?" Antauri asked. Nothing else was said.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually suprised you could come," Nikki said happily, "I'm really glad."<p>

"Me to! Me to!" Nana yelled, running up to him and jumping onto his lap, earning a startled yelp.

"Chiro! I'm so sorry! Didi Nana hurt you?" Nikki asked, running over and plucking Nana from his lap.

He laughed, "Don't worry, my lap is fine. It's my shoulder that's the problem. C'mere," he reached out and pulled Nana back onto his lap. She giggled happily.

Nikki grinned, "But I thought you wanted to push him Nana?"

"No! I like big brothers lap better!" she said snuggling into his shirt.

"Big brother huh? So does that mean I get to do this?" He tickled her and her laugh brought smiles to their faces.

Nikki shrugged, "Guess that means I have to push you now, huh?"

Chiro chuckled, "Yeah, now get to it!" He puffed out his cheeks making Nana giggle again.

"Yeah! Get to it! Get to it!" Nana clapped. Nikki sighed.

"What I do for you guys."

* * *

><p>"Wow, so that's what happened," Nikki said in awe. Chiro had just finished explaining about the assassins and Nana had fallen asleep in his lap.<p>

"Yeah, hey Nikki? Thanks for, you know," he blushed and looked down.

"No problem Chiro."

He smiled and patted Nana's head, brushing some hair from her face. "There's supposed to be another assassin today, but I have a weird feeling."

"Oh? How so?"

"I just feel like this one will be different. I'm not so worried about my condition because I don't think there'll be a fight."

"That's good to hear," Nikki sighed. At Chiro's look she added, "Oh come on. You know you couldn't even beat me in your condition."

"I couldn't beat you normally."

"No. No you couldn't."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"Hey, want some grub? My treat."

"Yeah, thanks." As Nikki ran off he made a mental note to pay her back later. No use fighting her about it now. He'd lose.

Sighing, he let himself relax into his chair, _'This is the forth day. I wonder what this one will be. The first was a katana fighter and took Jinmay. The second was a gun specialist, give or take, and took BT. The third was my mom, go figure, and no one was taken. I guess that's because dad thought just seeing her would be damage_ _enough.'_ He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, his hand rubbing circles on Nana's back._ 'One more day. Tomorrow, I'll be able to walk again. I can't wait to get out of this chair.'_

A tug on his sleeve made him open his eyes, and he looked down, maybe expecting to see a kid or animal of some kind.

"What in the-" He stared, openmouthed at the formless child tugging relentlessly on his arm. Chiro looked closer.

There was no way the kid was older then four or five. He looked like any other formless except for the obvious height difference and he was slightly chubbier.

"Why are you here? Are you the forth?" Chiro asked him quietly, calmly, being careful not to wake the child in his arms.

The child nodded but didn't release his grip, as though afraid he would vanish the second he did.

"Are you going to kill me?" The child shook his head, "No? Did you take anyone?" Another no. "Then why are you here?"

"I know," the child whispered, and Chiro leant closer, "I, I know you can't save everyone, but, please...can you save me?"

The breath caught in Chiro's throat, "What?"

The child opened his mouth to answer but suddenly froze, a look of pain flashing in his eyes. He gasped, hands flying up to his throat, but the second he let Chiro go,  
>he disappeared.<p>

Chiro understood, and he was pissed. His father was telling him that he couldn't save everyone.

"Stupid old man. I already knew that."

"Already knew what?" Nikki asked suddenly, causing Chiro to jump, waking Nana.

"Oh, nothing. Um, this might sound strange, but was there someone with me just now?"

Nikki blinked, "Besides Nana? No I didn't see anyone."

He sighed, 'Figures.'

She shoved his burger under his nose and he jumped again, "You gonna waste my money? Or are you gon' eat?"

* * *

><p>This one's sortta short. Hope you like it, ::)<p> 


	10. Smile

Chiro sighed, his hands behind his head and legs dangling from the side of the robot. After he had returned with Nikki and Nana, he realized that his legs had begun healing at a rather unusual pace. So, naturally, he ditched his chair and hobbled outside, desperate to walk on his own.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and lay back against the cool metal of the robot, replaying the days earlier events in his mind.

He knew he should be thinking about the formless child, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Nikki. Jinmay had told him to, go get her, but how could he?

When he was with Jinmay, he worried for her safety, but she could protect herself. Nikki couldn't. She was wonderful. Smart, funny, careing, and strong.

_'Maybe she should train with us,'_ he thought absently, a picture if her smiling face in his mind.

Her smile...

All of the sudden, words were repeating themselves in his ears.

_**'We do, what we must do.'**_

His eyes snapped open. That was what the gun assassin had said. But why?

And then the child.

**_'I know you can't save everybody, but...can you save me?'_**

He sat up, his eyes wide. "Wait..."

_**'Thank you for proving him wrong.'**_

His mother. When she died...

His mother had smiled.

He lurched forward, hand over his mouth, trying to hold the bile back. His shoulders shook and he curled into himself, shutting his eyes tight.

He knew what had happened to his mother, but he had no idea...

He scowled, raising his head, eyes filled with rage.

"He is going to die."

* * *

><p>The team and Jinmay, were just sitting in their chairs when Chiro limped in, murder in his eyes.<p>

Gibson ran to him, "Chiro what are you doing? Your legs aren't healed yet!"

Ignoring him, Chiro limped to the main screen. Hands flying over the keys, his eyes were firmly set on the screen.

"Chiro?" Nova approached him but shrank back from the anger in his eyes.

"There's...something you need to know," Chiro said as pages and pages of information flashed across the screen.

"Chiro, what's going on?" Antauri asked.

"Whay are you so angry?" Otto whispered.

Chiro sighed and turned to face them, then said bluntly, "My father was the Alchemist."

**|Should I end it here?...Nah, I'm not an ass X) |**

"But-I-you..." Sprx stuttered, the others were equally confused. Chiro sighed from annoyance.

"When my Father was changed into Skeleton King, I was there. I loved my father and wanted to know what he was devoting all his time to, instead of his son.  
>I was changed too. Insanity is in all of us, but he brought mine to the surface. At the same time, I was sent through a warp in time and ended up here. I was only seven."<p>

They all just stared at him, riveted to his words.

"In time, I learned to control my insanity. I had no idea what was happening to my mother. He wore my father's skin and tricked her. Changed her. She wasn't the loving, careing person she used to be. My Father convinced her I hated her and didn't love her. Eventually, she believed him. Her love for me was burried."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My father stole children and adults from their homes while you were sleeping and changed them as well. That is how formless were formed." Chiro sighed,  
>"I just realized that today, when the assassin came." Their heads snapped up.<p>

"Wait a second kid, you mean the assaassin approached you, and you didn't tell anyone? There was no one who could've helped you!"

"Nikki was there," Chiro said cooly, "And besides, we didn't fight. He just, died. He was only a child."

Antauri was deeply disturbed, "That is strange. Do you know why Chiro?"

"Yeah. But it didn't matter. I already knew what he was trying to tell me."

"And, what was that?" Sprx crossed his arms.

"That I can't save everyone, no matter how hard I try."

He clenched his fist, and scowled at the floor.

"And I believe him."

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to be sorry when this is over ::( so...maybe...I'll have to make a...SEQUEL!<p> 


	11. The side he never chose

Gibson re read the information that Chiro had brought up on the screen, shaking his head disbelieving. What was there, could only have been accumliated over a period of many years.

There was information on every type of formless they had fought, as well as the attributes of each of the members of the team.

But more shockingly was that there was info on formless that they had never even seen, along with detailed blueprints of the super robot.

It was as if Chiro hadn't been able to decide which side he was truly on. One click could have given all of their secrets to their enemy, as well as giving them enough information to defeat him.

And yet, Chiro had chose neither.

They could not help but wonder why.

* * *

><p>Chiro stood in the training room, eyes closed. His legs still throbbed painfully but he was able to block it out. Aside from his limp, you couldn't tell he was in pain at all.<p>

Otto was at the controls. Even though he was sure he was the one most worried, he still let Chiro train, much to the annoyance of his team.

That kinda pissed him off.

Chiro had to train to get stronger. If he didn't, he would die. It was as simple as that. He was angry that the others were so caught up in self pity that they couldn't see that.

He blinked. That wouldn't do. He was supposed to bring joy to his team. Not feel anger, especially toward his family.

But then, who decided that?

"Are you ready Chiro?" Recieving a nod, he turned the simulator on. Immediatly, Chiro was surrounded by formless.

Then they were all defeated.

Otto blinked. When did that happen? He glanced at Chiro, who was panting lightly, and transformed. His hands were clenched and shaking slightly.

Otto frowned. What was wrong with Chiro?

* * *

><p>Chiro unclenched his hands, silently cursing himself for losing control like that. But he couldn't help it. Every time he saw a formless, he saw that gun pointed at Nikki.<p>

He hated it.

But he loved her. He could at least admit that. He truly loved her with all of his heart. And in a few hours, she could be gone.

The last assassin had yet to come, and Chiro was getting all the more nervous. He knew he wasn't coming today, and had an idea.

He glanced up at Otto, before running from the room, calling everyone together for a meeting.

When they were gathered, Nova crossed her arms, "What's this about Chiro?"

"And don't even start to say that you wont let us help you. We care about you kid."

"It's not that. You're more then welcome to help, but," He paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm worried about Nikki and Nana."

Antauri raised a brow while Nova got a knowing smile on her face, "And, why is that?"

"I think SK will take one of them as their next assassin's cover."

Gibson was about to protest when Nova clapped a hand over his mouth, "She can stay here."

The others were furious.

"You can't decide something that significant on your own!"

"You aren't our boss Nova!"

"I will not allow it. A human girl living here would just be...I can't even begin to-"

"Chiro loves her."

Well, that shut them up.

Otto smiled, "That's why you were so mad in training, huh Chiro? You were thinking about her, at the end of that gun."

Chiro nodded, looking at the floor, "Please guys. Nova is right. I do love her. I want to be with her."

"Chiro, I-I do not know what to say," Antauri said.

"Nor do I," Gibson spoke.

"Well, I do," Sprx smirked, "bring her in. We could use another member of the family."

Otto and Chiro smiled at Sprx, whhile Nova stared at him, grinning as well, but suprised, "Since when are you the cool type?"

"It's not cool. It's called being nice."

* * *

><p>Chiro got permission, and was now wandering around the city. The sun was setting, but there were still many people lounging about.<p>

They all either smiled at him, gave him a reasurring look, or patted him gently on the back.

Chiro thought, '_They don't know. They don't know I'm his son.'_

As if she read his mind, "Yes, they do know," Chiro turned around and was immediatly hugged by Nana.

"Big brother! Is brother ok now?"

He laughed and smiled over her head at Nikki, "So you told them huh?"

"Well, actually...most of them witnessed your fight with your mom. Don't ask me how. Must have watched through their drapes or something. Sneaky bastards."

All of the nearby people shot grins at him.

Chiro could feel himself relax, _'They don't care. Thank god they don't.'_

"Nikki, Nana, please, will you come live with us? Just for a little while?"

"That was...unexpected, Chiro. Why?"

"Every time an assassin came that fought me, a citizen was taken. I don't want that to be either of you."

"But what about everybody else? You have to help them to!"

"No. I can't save everybody. But I want to at least save you. I care about you Nikki. And Nana to. Please."

Nikki sighed and took her sisters hand, before flashing a grin in his general direction, "What I do for you."

Chiro smiled back and took her other hand, "Thank you," he tried to give her a peck on the cheek but she turned her head and he got lips instead.

They both blushed immensily and everyone awed. Chiro, still blushing, turned to the people, "S-shut up!"

* * *

><p>me- SONIC!SONIC!SONIKKUUU! WHERE ARE YOUU!<p>

Chiro- she's extremely bored right now. I apologise.

Nikki- review please! I don't want this chapter to be the end because nobody reviewes!

Chiro- each review brings happiness to gisir9898's life.

me- SONKKUU!

Seargent Keroro- by the way, gisir9898 would like me to apologise for her for the length of these chapters. She likes to update a story the day she started a chapter.

Nikki- what are you even doing here anyway?

Giroro- I have absolutly no idea.

Chiro-...


	12. and have no right to be

Sorry this chapters gonna be a little strange.

* * *

><p>Chiro was singing.<p>

Nothing more. A simple song, but one with many secrets as well. A song you learn when your still very young, that everyone knows. A song that explaines much, but that hides more, and such a fools song it was.

_Happy Birthday, to me._

_Happy Birthday to me._

_Happy Birthday dear Chiro,_

_Happy Birthday to me._

Four lines. That was all.

He had never told his team about his birthday, and they never thought to ask. He didn't really care though. He didn't see his birthday as something to be celebrated.

He relaxed into the metal of the robots shoulders, sighing, and closing his eyes, an occasional thump sounding from below him. Nikki was helping Nova ready a room for her and her sister. Chiro had offered to help of course, but a glance in one of her suitcases had earned him a hand mark on his face.

He absentmindedly poked it, a small grin making its way onto his face.

Girls.

He returned to his singing. He whispered the lyrics, over and over again, stumbling from time to time as if he had forgotten the words, only to start right back up again. Over time, his voice grew louder, and rang over the tall buildings.

He kept singing. He needed to sing. He couldn't stop. But he hadn't noticed, that over time, the lyrics had begun to change. To reveal what he had never let out or admitted.

_Sadness envelopes, me_

_What have I done to thee?_

_Why was I born you wonder,_

_Sandess comes with the spring._

_No one had loved me,_

_My own family hates me,_

_I killed my own mother,_

_and have no right to be._

A smile spread over his face as he heard the latter, and that smile turned into a full grin that filled up his face.

He had been holding to much back, and it was beginning to take its toll.

He was sad.

He was hated.

He was rejected.

He was scorned.

His voice grew louder, and he tasted something salty in his mouth and on his cheeks.

He killed his own mother!

He choked on his words and curled into himself, shaking. Here was a boy, supposedly happy that it was his birthday, turned to a boy who had been destroying himself with his sadness.

He screamed through his sobbs, fingers digging into his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He sobbed harder, a voice in the back of his head wondering where his team was.

His voice quieted to a whisper, while his eyes were huge, terror clear inside of them, mingling with his tears.

"Mommy."

"Chiro loves you."

* * *

><p>sorry this was so short. I just had to get it out of my head. I wanted some way to show that Chiro truly regretted killing his mother, and thought I was forgetting that he was only human. :(<br>More will be revealed later.  
>And I have a new idea for the next chapter of Have you ever died? so expect that at some point. I have no intention of abandoning any of my babies.<p> 


	13. I'm not weak Dammit

Chiro walked quietly along the halls of the robot, tears long gone from his cheeks.

His team had long since gone to sleep, as well as Nikki had left, and his joints ached from having spent hours atop the robot. He was starting to understand. No one had come to comfort him when he cried. He passed it off as no one had heard, but he knew it wasn't true. They thought he was weak, and somewhere, they were right.

But he wasn't going to be weak, any more.

He sighed, tired. Today was the last day. The last assassin was to arrive, and he couldn't even worry as to who it was.

Because, either way.

He was going to win.

He refused to keep letting people he cared about get hurt. He couldn't be weak any more. Quietly, as to not alert his team, he walked out of the robot. The sun was just barely visible in the sky, so no one would be awake.

It was better this way.

He sighed and continued on his way. He didn't know where he was going, only that he had to get away. No matter what his team had promised before, he wouldn't let them fight. It was his burden to bare. And all because of one deal. One monkey.

Chiro shook his head, pausing momentarily. Now was not the time for blame, unless it was on himself.

He absentmindedly swiped his bangs from his eyes, blinking as he did so. His legs stung and slowly began their climb to pain, but he didn't think about that. He would win.

For his family.

For his people.

For his love.

And, for himself.

He stopped before the great bridge that linked his home to the unknown. The outskirts.

Here would do nicely.

He sat down carefully, as to not overwork his barely healed legs, and waited, repeating one phrase in his mind.

'I'm not weak.'

'Dammit'

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is SO SHORT. I've been really busy with school and shit, so I haven't updated much. But KNOW THIS! I AM NOT DEAD! AND I WILL NOT STOP WRITING!<p>

Oh, and I got a pol SO VOTE ON IT B*TCHES!

Chiro; Please forgive her. She gets like this when she's tired.  
>Otto; She took time to write this.<br>Sprx; No matter how terrible it was.  
>Me; Hey!<br>Sprx; Well it's true.  
>Me; Bursts into tears and runs away.<br>Chiro; _*Hits Sprx over the head*_  
>Sprx; ah, oops <em>*runs after meh*<em>


	14. It wasn't supposed to be like this

Chiro hummed softly, drawing patterns in the dirt at his feet. He probably should have been worried. He probably should've been scared. He probably shound've been a lot of things. What mattered was that he wasn't.

He wasn't scared. He wasn't worried. If anything, he was bored. He shifted his position slightly, wincing when he jostled his legs.

_'What am I supposed to do now?'_

He stared out at the sky hanging above his head, silently admiring its ever changing colors. He laid down carefully, stretching his body and let a smile take over his features. He closed his eyes.

_'I don't even know anymore.'_

He had time, and so, he thought. He found his mind straying to the worst possible scenario. Who out of everyone he knew, would it hurt the most to be taken, or hurt? Immediatly his thoughts went to Nikki, but he hesitated in his thinking. That didn't sound right.  
>One person, who if hurt, would hurt Nikki and himself. The one person...<p>

He shot up, eyes large, muttered a quick, "Shit," and started to run. He ignored how his legs seemed to scream at him to stop with each step he took. The pain didn't even seem to fully reach his mind, he was to firmly set on his destination. Not this. Anything but this.

Running faster, he stoped, breathless, standing at the one place no one would guess. He was standing where he had killed his mother.  
>Gasping for breath, he walked cautiously around the area. The homes around him, not long ago teeming with life, abandoned.<p>

A snap came from behind him and he whirled around. The intruder paused in their stride, staring curiously at him. It was all Chiro could do to not growl and glare at them. The one who had, unconsciously, started it all.

* * *

><p>The monkeys growled as one, the same fury lighting them.<p>

"Dammit. That kid just can't learn to stay put can he?"

"Chiro needs to realize that were just trying to help him, thats all!"

"Sprx is right, Chiro doesn't realize what he's doing!"

"But I'm sure Chiro's just-"

"Chiro needs to stop being a child and let us help him!"

"But you guys..."

"Antauri's right! Chiro needs us! But how can we help him when he keeps running away!"

Otto sighed, sadly walking away from his family. He couldn't say that he supported Chiro's decision to go out alone, but what good was that now? He growled and placed a hand to his chest, over his heart, remembering the promise he had so carefully made.

Growling dangerously, he turned and shouted at his family, "Will you all stop it! Look at this! This always happends. Whnever something happends that you donn't like, we fight, and blame Chiro. Apparently you all don't remember why he even agreed to this damn game in the first place!"

They stared at him, clearly still furious, but calmer then they had been a moment before. Otto didn't care at the moment though.

He growled again, "Now follow me or not, but I'm going to get my brother."

His eyes narrowed.

"Because _I'm done_ with this. I've had _enough_."

* * *

><p>Chiro stared at her, anger on his features. Jinmay just stared carefully back.<p>

"Chiro? What's the matter?"

Chiro bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her, and instead turned away, so as not to reveal his hatred. If he had been thinking clearly, he might have wondered where all the hatred had come from in the first place. Why he was so angry at the woman he had loved for so long.  
>Maybe he would have found his answer.<p>

But he wasn't thinking clearly.

Not at all.

Another snap sounded, and Chiro whirled around to glare at Jinmay, only to find that she was looking away from him, instead staring at the form of a little girl. The childs lopsided grin split her face.

Chir clenched his teeth. He had been right. And for the first time, he wished that he wasn't.

Recodnising the child, and disregarding her smile, Jinmay squeeled in delight.

"Nana! What are you doing here?"

"Chiro? Jinmay? What are you guys doing here?"

Chiro flinched, fear shooting through him.

Nikki had joined the party.

**((I was gonna end it here but whatever.))**

Glancing quickly from Nikki to Nana, Chiro realized that Nikki had absolutly no clue of her sisters swap with the formless child. It made him flinch.

"Nikki," He spoke slowly, carefully, "I need you to move, very carefully, away from Nana."

Nikki stared at him, fear and confusion coursing through her.

"Chiro? I don't...what are you going to do to my sister!" She shouted, bringing a stab of pain to Chiro's heart.

"Nikki, I can truthfully say that I will do nothing to harm your little sister. I swear on my life." Nikki relaxed slightly at this, but that comfort disappeared when he said venomously, "It's that Skeleton scum next to you that I'll harm."

Fear flashed across her face as she turned to her sister. She whispered, "No," over and over, like a mantra, refusing to believe that what had happened to several others had happened to her dear sister.

So, when Chiro went to attack, she did what any normal sister would do.

She protected her.

Jinmay, having realized the full extent of the situaation, screamed, "Nikki move! That's not your sister! Nikki!"

Not a second away from hitting Nikki, did the attack stop. Nikki stared terrified into the eyes of her love turned attacker, barely aware of someone talking behind him.

Chiro's eyes held more pain than she ever had imagined possible, as he whispered, "Nikki, please. I don't want to hurt you. She's not your sister." His begging broke something in her, and she felt her anger falter, and started to believe him.

However, she should have been paying more attention to the child behind her. She didn't see the sadistic smirk that had formed over the childs face. Nor did she see a black hand transform quickly into a dagger. She didn't see, nor want to see her sister's mad eyes fill with bloodlust.

But Chiro did.

And Chiro acted.

"Move!" He threw Nikki away from Nana, thrusting his arms up quickly so as to try and stop the blade that had begun to move a little too soon. Nikki landed on her side. Jinmay, helping her to her feet, whispering, "I already called the team. They're on their way." and the two turned to face the boy both loved.

A splash of red, and the two screamed.

* * *

><p>AU<br>H O L Y SHIT it's been a while. Hehe, sorry. Ok look guys. Not a single person PM'ed me, so I'll be nice and assume that no one read it on my profile.  
>So here it is. Copied and pasted directly from it's source.<br>How should I end The Games? Message me your ideas!  
>Guys, I seriously have no idea what to do about the final battle. If someone doesn't help me, I night never get to write it. Shit's goin on, so I'd appreciate the help alot. Im also currently writing ch 30 of pain from the past, which is a pain in the ass. So I welcome help on that to. Also, when I finish all my stories, hopefully soon, I'll take requests for new stories. So get your think pan running, slam a faygo, and message me your ideas.<p>

However, as you can see, I decided on my own how to do things, but I'll still accept and requests/ideas/characters you give me.

Thank you all for your support in my stories. You all get cookies and Faygo as a thank you gift. :o)


	15. Kill me if you dare

Chiro growled violently, hands pushed tight against his side. His fingers encircled the hilt jutting out. He winced when the girls screamed, and stared at Nana. He grinned.

"So you show your true colors, huh kid?"

The child smirked, and lunged at him. Her hand transformed into yet another blade, and disconnected from her body. Screeching, she swung at him. He bent backwards, the blade just barely missing his eyes, and gasped in pain when the knife in his side shifted.

He jumped back, and landed unsteadily on his feet. _'This needs to come out.'_

With a quick swish of his wrist, he cleanly pulled out the dagger, hissing when the air hit his wound. He threw the knife at the ground at Nikki's feet.  
>Not moving, he directed his words at her, "Protect yourself!"<p>

Nikki watched fearfully, as the boy she loved fought her not-sister, probably to the death. She knew now that it was not really her sister, but it still hurt her heart. She hated being so useless.

Stumbling, she picked up the knife, holding it to her chest numbly. She stared at the blood on her hands.

Chiro's blood.

Jinmay's communicator went off, and she yelled to Chiro, "They're almost here! If you're sure, then finish this now!"

Chiro was breathing heavily, trying to stay on his feet and dodge the formless at the same time. What made it worse was that the child had yet to shed her disguise, which made him feel like he was hurting Nana. He winced as he moved wrong, and pressed his hand harder into his side, trying to stop the blood. It wasn't working.

He gasped quietly, as his vision blurred. He stumbled slightly, which gave the formless time to strike. She slashed at him again, effectively slicing through the skin on the front of both his legs. by his previous wounds. He screamed in pain, but forced himself to remain upright.

He held his head back and screamed to Jinmay, "I'm not sure anymore!" before he was tackled to the ground. Jinmay screamed but remained frozen.

'Why can't I move!' she looked around and realized the formless's shadow had connected to hers, somehow immobilizing her. Nikki however was free of the formless, but that wasn't why she was frozen.

Nana had the pointed blade pressing into Chiro's throat, and grinned, "Last requests, Mr. Monster?" Chiro almost laughed.

"Where's the real Nana?"

She grinned sadistically, before her shadow split. One half still immobilizing Jinmay, the other half changing into a portal.

And you'll never guess who stepped out.

Chiro growled, "Skeleton King."

Nikki screamed, "Nana!" directed at the child motionless at the dark king's feet. Chiro's scowl darkened.

"If you hurt her-"

Skeleton King laughed, "You'll what? You've been beaten Chiro. And your monkeys are nowhere in sight. How does that make you feel? Knowing that those you loved don't consider you worth it?"

Chiro clenched his teeth, as the knife was pressed harder into his skin, breaking through. He was already dizzy enough from the loss of blood. This was bad. He was about to respond when a blue laser suddenly shot a small hole at Kingies feet.

"Well drat," Gibson scowled, "Missed."

"You always do," Sprx smirked.

"Quiet my brothers. Chiro needs our assistance."

Skeleton King grinned, "Ah. The swine have arrived."

Nova's eyes narrowed, "Skeleton King."

He laughed, "So knowing that I am the boy's father, can you still kill me?"

They thought at this. It had slipped their minds. Otto stared numbly at the child atop Chiro. As if reading his mind, Skeleton King growled, "Help the boy and he dies."

They scowled at him, "Give, the girl, back." Sprx growled.

Skeleton King smirked, "You want her? Take her." He grabbed the unconscious girl by the shirt and threw her, Antauri just barely catching her.

He looked suspiciously at Skeleton, "What's the catch?"

Skeleton King laughed, "No catch. I've gotten what I wanted anyway."

Nova's eyes narrowed, "And what's that?" Skeleton King simply gestured to Chiro, who had gone quiet. That was a very bad sign.

He was unconscious, the formless's blade pressed deep into his throat, slowly drawing out his life fluids, which trailed down and joined with the small puddle of blood from his side.

The five growled furiously, and faced Skeleton King, murder in their eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," Otto whispered fiercly.

Skeleton King smirked, "Be my guest."

* * *

><p>Ok then. If all goes as planned, there should only be about 2 more chapters after this one. Any sequel (If there even is one) will be made after and only after all others are finished. Except my True Colors of a Sari story, seeing as apparently no one wants me to finish it. I shall abandon itdelete it accordingly if no one votes on the poll. Poll Q- should I continue w/ my story, Trus colors of a story?  
>You have 5 more days to vote before I delete the story. ((Its a pretty shitty story, one of my first)).<p>

You can see the list of what I will finish/my top priority stories on my profile.


	16. What must be done

It was then the attack started. Otto junged at Skeleton King, screaming furiously, saws revving. Skeleton King just smirked and dodged.

Laying Nana carefully on the ground, Antauri and Gibson rushed to Chiro, but were stopped as the Nana formless left him, and attacked them.

Sprx went over to Jinmay, trying to figure out a way to free her, while Nove tried to get Nikki to come back to her sences, with no suck luck.

"Nikki," she pleaded, not taking her eyes off the bloodstained knife in the girls hands. "Nikki please, we have to go, now." Nikki just stared at the ground, the tears in her eyes unable to fall.

"Chiro...chiro..." She chanted quietly. Nova turned to Sprx scared.

"Not working over here!"

Sprx grunted, "Not over here either! Dammit!" He couldn't get the shadow to release it's hold on Jinmay.

The two nodded to eachother, and instead joined the fight.

Otto was furious. He hacked away at Skeleton King, only to be brushed aside firmly, and sent crashing into a brick wall.

"Otto!" Nova yelled, and her and Sprx attacked. Skeleton King laughed whilst watching the ones he hated struggle so, and fot the hell of it, summoned a few formless.

"AGH!" Sprx yelled angrily, before killing a formless. "This is not working!"

"I know I know!" Nove yelled back, dealing with her own formless.

Antauri and Gibson weren't having much luck either. Antauri screeched and slashed at her with his claws, while Gibson shot at her with his drills. She just laughed, as whatever damage they delt her, she healed immediatly afterwards. Narrowing their eyes in anger, they attacked her together, only to get thrown back, letting out twin cries of pain.

"Antauri! Gibson!" Nova yelled, before being slashed by Skeleton King, and thrown into Sprx. "This isn't working," She mumbled. Otto slowly raised himself from the remains or the wall with a grunt.

He raised a hand to his head, only to be thrown back by a personal attack from Skeleton King. He smirked, "What's wrong swine? I thought you were going to kill me?"

Otto was unable to answer, as a clawed hand had snaked its way around his throat. He coughed as he choked, unable to get his much needed air.

"Otto!"

This cry was all it took to get Chiro back to consciousness. He winced, trying to make sence of the blurred forms around him. His friends were hurt, he knew, and he knew what to do about it. Pushing himself up slowly and carefully, he heard Antauri rush to Otto and free him from Skeleton King's grasp. His heart relaxed in relief, though his vision still spun.

He turned to where Nikki was, broken and scared, and his heart clenched painfully. "Nikki," he whispered softly, before making his way over to her. When he passed the still form of Nana, he paused. Bending down, he lovingly brushed the hair from her face and carefully lifted her onto his back, wincing all the while. As he looked at her he thought, _'It's_ _worth it.'_ and continued to Nikki.

Jinmay, to wrapped up in trying to free herself, did not notice Chiro as he limped slowly to Nikki. Nor did she notice when Chiro carefully took the dagger from the girls hands.

She did notice however, the sudden cry of joy coming from the girl, and flinched in her direction, before making herself stop, and return to what she was doing. Whatever Nikki was happy about, she figured, it wasn't important at the moment.

How wrong she would be.

Chiro smiled at Nikki and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, it'll be over soon. My love, I promise." He kissed her softly and handed her Nana's limp form.  
>She clutched ehr tightly, and sobbed quietly into the young girl's hair.<p>

Standing carefully, Chiro held the dagger closer to his eyes, watching the blood run down it.

_His_ blood.

He growled quietly and started over to where Nana's formless was. In his distraction, his family had been cornered by her and Skeleton King, who was smirking happily.

"Where is your chosen one now?"

Not being stupid enough to answer with his voice, he did the only other sensible thing. He plunged the knife into where Skeleton King's heart was.

Then all there was, was screaming and pain.

Breaking eardrums with his screeching, Skeleton King whirled around and grabbed Chiro by the throat, the life of the dead already draining out of his eyes. **"I am going to kill** **you!"** With that, Skeleton King screamed and tightened his hands around Chiro's throat, the boy choking as blood filled his throat instead of the air he needed so much.

"Chiro!" The monkeys eyes filled with fury, but they could do nothing, as when they tried to help, Nana's formless tried to stop them.

_"__No!"_ It gurgled out, shocking them all, _"T-this m-mu-must be-be don-e!"_ She seemed to choke before she fell lifeless to the ground, and disappeared.

Getting over their shock, they ran to Chiro, only to find Skeleton King dead at their feet, and disappearing before their eyes.

What should have been a joyous moment, was filled with nothing but pain. The monkeys huddled around Chiro's form, shaking. In a mere second, Nikki and Jinmay were with them.

Nikki took one look at him, and screamed, nearly dropping her sister, who woke shaking.

"Wha-what's goin on sis?" Nikki just trembled and held Nana to her chest, shielding her sisters face from view.

Chiro lay on his side, gasping desperatly through his damaged throat for air he couldn't get. Gibson trembled, "He needs CPR now! He can't breathe!"

Immediatly Nikki gave Nana over to Jinmay and placed her mouth over Chiro's, pumping into him the life he so deserved. She felt his chest hitch, and drew back before he coughed harshly, blood spraying from his mouth. He hacked over and over, on his knees his eyes closed, until there was a small puddle of blood beneath him.

Lifting his head up weakly, Chiro looked at her and smiled, "Thank you love." She burst into tears and embraced him. Nana broke free of Jinmay's grasp and joined her sister, with cries of, "Brother, brother!"

Chiro had to smile.

* * *

><p>Hell yes its almost done! Good cause i have awesome ideas for new stories and i don't wanna piss more people off. get ready for either 1 more short chapter and an epilogue, or just an epilogue. :D<p> 


	17. Epilogue  Family Picture

Holy shit it's here!

Epilogue

Wheelchair's aren't fun. That was the only thought Chiro had had for the month after he had been forced to use one. Gibson had demanded he use it when he had tried to move around while he was still injured, and the blue monkey got what he wanted, much to Chiro's expense.

The Chosen Boy groaned, rocking back and forth on his chair, his girlfriends ringing laugh reaching his ears.

"Oh, stop being to immature!" She teased, before walking around to push him. Chiro gave in to her and sat back.

"But I haaaaaaaaaaate these things! I don't want to use it again!" Nikki bopped him on the head.

"Be more friking careful, and you wont have to."

Chiro grinned, "I know I know. Hey, where's Nana?"

As if on queue, said little girl launched herself into Chiro's chair, sending all three of them to the ground. Laughing happily, Chiro held her to his chest, "How've you been Nana?"

Nana grinned, "I've been great Chiro! Since you felt better, I've been helping Antauri with cleaning up around here! Otto also lets me help him clean his tools! Oh! Nova's soooooooooooo nice! Gibson's icky, but he's ok!" Overhearing her comment, a certain Blue Monkey yelled, "Hey!" from wherever he was, and the sound of a crash comes shortly after.

Unfazed, Nana continues, "I don't know why Sprx doesn't let me fly with him though. I could kick his butt! Oh and-" Nikki smiled at her sister's rambling and heaved the wheelchair back on it's wheels.

Chiro smiled gratefully at her, and turned to Nana, "Thanks for helping out Nana. I appreciate it." Nana grinned.

"Until you get better, I'm gonna be the hero!" She giggled then gasped as a certain pink haired girl heaved her onto her shoulders.

"Oh shush. If anyone's gonna be the hero, it's me!" Jinmay teased. Mouth wide, Nana shook her head quickly.

"No no no no no no no no no no-" And this continued to spill from her mouth as Jinmay carried her away, laughing to herself.

Nikki watched Chiro carefully as he smiled, then asked, "You've changed haven't you."

He only nodded.

"For the better?"

Chiro sighed, "We can only see."

Nikki groaned, "Ah why did I fall in love with someone who was so difficult!" Chiro snickered.

"Your fault, not mine."

She scowled, and knocked him over the head before walking away. He just smiled as Nova walked up to him smirking.

"You sure have a way with women." she teased.

Chiro grinned, "Do I ever."

A tisking sound came from behind him, "Yeah right. You'll never be better then me kid." Sprx joked lightly.

Otto laughed as he walked up, covered in oil, Nu uh! I'm the best at getting girls! I have all the girls!" As if to emphasize his point, Nana, who had escaped Jinmay, hugged him from behind, grinning.

"Yep! It's Otto!"

Gibson arriving shortly after, wasn't nearly as happy. Like Otto, he was also covered in oil. Recalling the crash he heard earlier, Chiro grinned, "I wonder what happened."

Gibson childishly stuck his tongue out at him just as a flash went off. Everyone looked over to Antauri, who had a smirk on his face and was waving a camera.

"You're welcome!"

They burst out laughing, except for Gibson, who was working furiously to get the camera. The developed picture popped out, and Antauri slipped it to Chiro before Gibson noticed.

Looking at the picture. Chiro had to smile.

Things were going to get better.

So much better.


	18. This is Important Please read

Im putting this on all of my stories. Apparently, the FF authorities are going to mass delete all ff stories that are inspired by songs, have sexual themes, or are violent, which i think is absolutly stupid.

There's a petition you can sign here to make this not happen.

Sigh it and spread the news!

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (without spaces at beginning)


End file.
